Basement Chronicles
by x.BiLlAbOnG.x
Summary: Built up of stories that take place in my basement... with Will, Jack, Rk and Jess... of course! (Characters from 'ermmmmsavvy') Lol. Loads of PWP! (Plot What Plot!) and my God given talent... RANDOMNESS! Check it out!
1. JUMP!

**Ok, this has nothing to do with my usual story... except it has the same characters... so yea... you know! Ok well this is the Basement Chronicles... its basically the adventures that; Me, Rk, Jess, Will and Jack can have in my basement... better than it sounds!! There will be a different story every chapter so that means a whole load of stupid things for you lot!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!! Except me, Jess, Rk, the basement, ironing and the game!!**

**JUMP!!**

**.x.Rk's PoV.x.**

"**Jump! Jess, jump!!"**

"**Which is the jump button?!"**

"**I don't know... Jump!!"**

"**WHICH BUTTON?!"**

"**PUSH THEM ALL!!"**

**Jess quickly pushed all the buttons and waved the handset side to side above her head.**

**.X.BEEP!.X. **

"**Ah! I died!... Stupid jump button!"**

**I looked away from Jess hitting the game to Rach who was furiously ironing...**

"**Whatcha doing?"**

"**Ironing"**

"**What?"**

"**School uniform"**

"**But... its half term"**

"...**I know"**

"**No school for a week"**

"**I know!!"**

"...**.O...K...Jump Jess!!!"**

"**I am!!"**

**Jack sat on the seat behind me and Jess **

"**I don' know why we 'ad te stay down 'ere!"**

**Rach looked up from her ironing**

"**We have to stay down here 'cause if my mom sees you she'll be down every 5 minutes trying to force feed you!... Where is Will? He's been gone ages!"**

**I shrugged**

"**What you Lasses playin'?"**

"**I don't know... a game and an old console we found... For Gods sake Jess jump!!"**

"**I'M TRYING BUT A BUTTON IS MISSING!!"**

"**Let me see..."**

**Jack reached for the handset off Jess... who fought back**

"**Let go! NO! MY GAME!!"**

"**I'll fix it!!"**

"**NO! Stop Jack!! YOU'RE PUSHING BUTTONS!!.... BACK OFF!!!!!"**

**.X.BEEP BEEP.X.**

**I looked at the screen**

"**Er... Jess?"**

"**WHAT?!"**

"...**You just reached level two..."**

"**SO?! LET GO....Level two?! WHOO! LOOSE!!"**

**She snatched the handset away from Jack**

"**Oh my God! What took you so long?!"**

**I saw Rach hugging Will**

"**I forgot about the secret part... and knocked on you're front door..."**

"...**and?"**

"**You're mom answered"**

**Rach gasped, I shook my head**

"**What did she do?"**

"**Well... I've just spent the last hour being forced to eat cakes and these rectangle things..."**

"**Flapjacks"**

"...**And she kept asking me if I wanted a drink and even if I said no, she'd give me one anyway!"**

"**I told you what she was like didn't I?... wait, you didn't let her see you come down here did you?!"**

"**No, I managed to climb back in through a window!"**

**I laughed and nudged Jess**

"**Jump over the mushroom!"**

"**Stop saying jump!"**

"**Well do it then!"**

"**Yea luv, jump!"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**Jess! Be quiet! If my mom hears we'll have to leave!"**

"**It's their fault!"**

**I gave an innocent look**

"**Moi?! ....Jump over the mushroom!"**

"**I'll jump over the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!!!"**

"...**.IT'S TIME!!"**

"**SHUSH! My mom will hear!"**

"**JUMP!!"**

"**STOP TELLING ME TO FLIPPING JUMP!!!!!"**

**Rach put her hands over Jess' mouth **

"**Shhh!"**

"**Rachael? Is that you?!"**

**Rach rolled her eyes**

"**Yes mom!"**

"**Do you have friends down there? Do they want flapjacks?!"**

"**NO!! Mom... I'm on my own!"**

"**Sure? I made cookies!"**

"**COOKIES?! I WANT COOKIES!!!"**

**We all dived on Jess **

"...**No thanks mom, I'm fine!"**

"**No! Get off!!!.... THE GAME!!!"**

**Rach and me put our hands over Jess' mouth, we wrestled with her to get the handset as she pushed buttons**

"**NO! I'M DYING! LOOSE!! I NEED TO JUMP!!"**

"**SHHHHHH!!!"**

**Jack knocked the handset onto the floor... we all piled on top of it... the game started to make noises**

"**Where's the mute button?!"**

"**WHERE'S THE JUMP BUTTO..."**

"**SHHH!!"**

"**Rachael?! Are you ok? Are you're friends ok?!"**

"**We'...I'M FINE!!! NO COOKIES!!"**

"**I WANT COOKIES!!!"**

"**SHUT UP!!"**

**We all fought over the handset, pushing buttons and restraining Jess... then she went quiet and stopped struggling...Rach and I exchanged a glance... We let her go.**

"**Jess are you ok?... get off her guys"**

**Jack and Will got off her, she picked up the remote and her jaw dropped...**

"...**Jess?"**

"...**.I MADE LEVEL THREE!!!!!!!"**

"**SHHHHHHHH!!!"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that's the first instalment of the stories if you liked it review and I'll be putting up one about Bonfire night!!**

**Luv ya!**

**REVIEW!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Love you all!!!!!**

**Second one then!! This suddenly came to me in an English lesson and I was like Miss! I need paper!!! Well hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:--- NOTHING!!! Except my characters… the basement, the fridge, the bat and the sandwich.**

**Truth or Dare?**

**.x.Rk's PoV.x.**

"**Ok, I dare Rach to… Kiss Will… ON THE LIPS!"**

**Rach shrugged**

"**Ok"**

"**God, Jess! Make it easy!!"**

**Rach leaned across the circle and kissed Will on the lips and sat back.**

"**Ok my turn!"**

**Rach looked around the circle**

"**I dare…. Rk to …. Er"**

**I smirked**

"**Come on I can take it!"**

"**Ok… I dare you to say something nice to Jess!"**

"**Er… well… urmm… Aha! Wait! You never asked me what I wanted!"**

"**Fine… Truth or dare?"**

"**Truth!!"**

"**Aww! Fine! Ok, If I dared you to kiss Jack…"**

"**I wouldn't do it!"**

"**Let me finish!… Wouldn't you do it 'cause you don't want to… or 'cause you're scared to?"**

"**Because I didn't want to"**

**Rach raised an eyebrow**

"**Yea… yea"**

"**Ok my turn!"**

"**Ok… I dare Jess to…"**

"**Hey! You didn't ask me!!"**

"**Fine! Truth or dare?!"**

"**Truth!"**

"**Aw man! Ok… er…. Do you… fancy…. Will?"**

"**Hell yea!!"**

**Rach looked to Will who gave her a reassuring smile**

"**OK MY TURN!!"**

"**Sh! Jess! My parents are asleep upstairs!"**

"**Yea two floors! We're in a basement here Rach!"**

"**Yea still…"**

"**Anyway! My turn!…. I dare Jack…"**

"**Eh! Ye didn' ask me!"**

"**Oh! Truth or dare?"**

"…**.Er… Dare!"**

"**Ok… I dare you to…. Kiss…"**

**We all looked at each other**

"**Kiss… WILL!"**

"**EWWW!!"**

"**NO WAY!!"**

"**KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!"**

**Will leaned behind Rach**

"**Don' worry laddy I didn' want te kiss ye anyway!"**

"**But that's you're dare!"**

**I stood up **

"**Give in Jess he isn't going to do it!"**

"**Fine! He can kiss you instead!"**

**I backed away from the circle**

"**What?!"**

"**You heard!"**

**Jack looked up at me and smirked**

"**HELL NO!!"**

**Rach laughed**

"**Aw go on Rk!"**

**I glared her.**

"**Yea go on!"**

**And Will…**

**Jack stood up**

"**Come an' get me luv!"**

"**Eww Stay away from me!"**

**He held his arms out and winked**

"**I know ye wanna!"**

"**Pfft! Couldn't be more wrong!"**

**He moved closer**

"**Jack no!!"**

"**I was only kiddin' luv!"**

**Jess put her hands on her hips**

"**Well I'm not! You've got to do it! It's your dare!"**

**Rach stood up **

"**Jess leave it"**

**Will lay down on the sofa**

"**Yea, lets go to bed"**

"**God, fine! Go to bed on MY turn!"**

**Rach smiled and pulled a blanket over her and Will.**

"**Hey! How come you two get the sofa?!"**

"'**Cause you, Jess and Jack have the air bed!"**

"**And you think that's fair?!"**

"**Oh…. And it's my house!"**

**Rach snuggled up to Will**

"**Fine, I'll have the smelly air bed… But don't expect me to be happy about it!!"**

"**Aww come on lass! Ye got me te 'old on te!"**

"**Get away from me"**

………

"**You have to do it…"**

"**Why luv?"**

"'**cause… you'll blow up if you don't"**

"…**Really?"**

"**No, ignore her… Jess get off my legs"**

**She rolled off me**

"**What time is it"**

**She looked round**

"**Er… 1:15am"**

"**I'm going for a walk… I can't sleep with you two talking"**

**I headed up the basement stairs, across the kitchen and outside onto a bench**

**Hmm…. I kind of wished I had let Jack kiss me now… maybe I should go back in and… Wait!! What am I saying?!**

**I laughed to myself**

**Jess is not going to drop the fact I've backed out of her dare… she's going to be going on about it all day…**

**I shivered and headed back inside the kitchen. I saw Rach's mom heading down the stairs**

"**Hi Mrs. H"**

"**Oh hello dear… couldn't sleep either? Would you like a snack?"**

**She walked over to the fridge**

"**No thanks, I'm going to the loo then I'm going to try and sleep"**

"**Ok dear… night"**

**I smiled and started up the stairs**

… **.x. Jess' PoV .x. … (God help us)**

"**And if you don't do it Rk's head will blow up… so you HAVE to do the dare!"**

**Jack better do the dare… I don't want Rach to blame me when Rk's head blows up!**

"**Ok lass… lets go find 'er!"**

**We opened the basement door which leads onto the kitchen, I looked around**

"**There she is, by the fridge… Shh lets sneak up"**

"**Am ye sure that's 'er?"**

"**Yea… see, I eat my carrots so I can see in the dark better then you"**

"**Oh… ok then"**

**I stood by the breakfast table and watched Jack sneak up behind Rk. She was still leaning in the fridge… I wouldn't mind a sandwich after Jack's kissed her…**

**Jack looked over to me and shrugged. I did great actions to tell him to twirl her around and kiss her… he understood… of course!**

"**Alright luv! COME 'ERE!!"**

**… .x. Rk's PoV .x. …**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**I stopped in the middle of the landing**

"**What the hell?"**

**I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Rach and Will came up the basement stairs**

**Rach looked at me**

"**What happened? Who screamed?"**

**Jess came out from under the breakfast table**

"**RACH'S MOMS A FLIPPING PHYSCO!! JACK THOUGHT SHE WAS RK 'N HE HAD TO DO TH DARE, ELSE RK'S HEAD WOULD EXPLODE! 'N HE TURNED HER ROUND, NOW HE'S DEAD!!! 'N HE DIDN'T KISS RK SO SHES GONNA EXPLODE, THEN SHE'LL BE DEAD!!! THEN I'LL BE LEFT ALONE WITH RACH AND WILL!!!!!!"**

**By the end of her explanation she was really out of breath… and really high pitched**

**Rach looked to Will who shrugged**

"**What did you say?"**

**She took a deep breath when I butted in**

"**She said Jack was dead… and something about you're mom… I think"**

"**YEA… LOOK!!!"**

**She pointed to a pair of legs that were hanging out of the fridge**

"**Oh my God, Jack!!"**

**Rach ran over and I followed. We pulled Jack out the fridge. He was covered in pieces of broken china and half a sandwich.**

**Rach looked up at Jess… Who was still kneeling behind the table.**

"**My mom killed him?!"**

"**YEAH! HE TRIED TO KISS HER 'N SHE SOCKED HIM WITH A PLATE AND HALF A SANDWICH!!!!"**

**I laughed**

"**That explains the sandwich then…"**

"**THIS ISN'T FUNNY RK!! RACH'S MOM BASHED JACK TO DEATH WITH A PLATE AND ITS YOU'RE FAULT!!"**

**She stood up from behind the table**

"**Mine?!"**

"**YES!! IF YOU WERE RACH'S MOM NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!!!"**

…**How'd you answer that?**

**Rach rolled Jack over**

"**He's not dead guys… Jess, where did my mom go after she hit Jack with the plate?"**

"**THE LOONY RAN OUT!!"**

**We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jess gasped and clung onto the table**

"**SHE'S COMING BACK TO FINISH HIM OFF!!"**

**I smirked and shook my head**

"**No she isn't you freak!"**

"**WELL THEN SHE'S COMING FOR ME!!!"**

**She leant across the floor and started to pull Jack under the table by his leg.**

"**RUN!! SAVE YOURSELVES!! I'LL USE JACK'S BODY TO SHEILD ME!!"**

**She dragged Jack fully under the table with her. I looked under**

"**Jess! Chill out will you!!"**

"**Oh yea! I'll say that to you when A LOONY MOM'S COMING AFTER YOU!!"**

**She lay down and pulled Jack on top of her. **

**Rachs mom snuck round the corner with a baseball bat… she had her eyes closed and was waving the bat around**

"**COME OUT!!!"**

"…**.mom?"**

"**AHHHH!!!!"**

**She dropped the bat and opened her eyes**

"**Oh! Rachael… RUN! THERES A LUNATIC IN THE HOUSE!!!"**

**A muffled voice yelled;**

"**THE ONLY LOONY HERE IS YOU!!"**

**Rachs mom looked around**

"**Jessica?"**

**There was a little whimper and Jess' head appeared above the table, she raised her hands above her head**

"**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH A PLATE AND HALF A SANDWICH… PLEASE!!!!!"**

**Rach pulled Jess up**

"**Stop it!"**

"**Why Jessica dear, why would I do that?!"**

"**BECAUSE YOU BATTERED JACK!!"**

"**Jack?… OH! The lunatic!! We have to call the police!!"**

"**Mom! He's a friend! He thought you were Rk. Jess told him if he didn't kiss Rk her head would blow up…"**

"**Oh…"**

**She started to laugh**

"**Why didn't you just say that Jessica?"**

**She shrugged**

"**I thought you were a loony"**

"**Mistakes happen… Er, Rachael dear tidy this mess up for me… All this excitement has made me sleepy! Goodnight"**

**She walked past the table and looked at Jacks legs**

"**I'll apologise to him later…"**

**She went up the stairs. Rach and Will started to clear up the broken china. I picked up the bat and put I on the table. I started to laugh**

**Jess stood out from behind the table**

"**What are you laughing at?!"**

"**Your face… hold on…"**

**I knelt behind the table, put my hands above my head and closed my eyes**

"**NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH A PLATE AND HALF A SANDWICH RACHS PHYSCO MOM!!!"**

**I burst out laughing and Jess folded her arms**

"**You got to admit Jess that was pretty funny"**

**She glared Will and turned back to me**

"**Well I've got something that will shut you up!"**

"**Oh yea?"**

"**YEA! Once Jack wakes up the dares back on!!"**

"**PFFT! YEAH AS IF!!"**

"**You have to!!! …. Or…. Or… RACH'S HEAD WILL EXPLODE!!!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I enjoyed writing that one… I found it funny… Just my luck now no one else will! Lol.**

**Oh… I can assure you my mother is not a lunatic and doesn't go battering people with plates and sandwiches… lol.**

**Love you!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	3. Who Moved The Bauble!

**Hello again!! Long time no see eh? Lol. **

**Ok well I've had exams so have mercy…. **

**Any way I was sitting in my living room last night and my mom was decorating our Christmas tree… in the middle of the floor, naturally. She moves it to the middle of the floor to decorate it then somehow drags it into place once finished (she has to decorate the back of the tree because "The people outside can see the back") … yeah.**

**And my mom gets VERY possessive over the decorations; me and my sister aren't allowed to touch the tree. I tried to help her with it last night and I thought I had broke the tree or something with the yell my mom let out…. I'd put a bauble on in the wrong place and she went mad.**

**So I left her to it, and joined in with my dad who was trying to be as annoying as possible by using baubles to make himself look like a fly with weird eyes and every so often pulling the tree or knocking it so most of the stuff fell off.**

**Once my mom had realized that everything was all exactly the same distance apart she dragged it into place then let out another yell; she'd forgotten to put the crackers on and spent another hour putting 6 crackers on.**

**My Christmas is SO FUN!! Lol**

**And I got so inspired from watching my mom turn into a spoilt bauble thief that I wrote this!!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**.X. FLINGS OUT CRACKERS AND BAUBLES .X.**

**Disclaimer:--- I don't own anything…. PotC has its own lucky owners and Christmas is owned by the lap land elves… and Santa of course. I don't even own the bauble!! It's my moms!!**

**Who Moved The Bauble?!**

**.x. Rk's PoV .x.**

"**Where's that cracker gone?"**

"**Which one?"**

"**The one that's missing!!"**

"**Does it matter?"**

"**YES! ITS MY CRACKER!!"**

"**You've got that bauble!"**

"**I don't want a bauble…. I want that one!"**

"**That one's Jack's!"**

"…**Why does he get the best one?!"**

"'**Cause he grabbed it first!"**

"**Only 'cause he pushed me! So it was mine first!!"**

"**FINE! Jack, swap your bauble with Jess'"**

"**No! It's mine!!"**

"**You pushed me it was mine!!"**

"**STOP BEING SPOILT BRATS!…. I want it!"**

"**NO! IT'S MINE!!!"**

"**LOOSE JACK!!!"**

"**NO!!!"**

**Jess and Jack pulled and tugged at the bauble, Rach snatched the bauble off Jess and Jack**

"**STOP!! Ok Jess, put yours on the tree…"**

**Jess walked up to the tall tree and went to put her bauble onto the trip, Rach sighed**

"**Not there… NO! It needs to be symmetrical! NO! GIVE IT!!"**

**Rach yanked the decoration off Jess and put it on the tree carefully. I shook my head.**

"**Oh my God! It's a flipping bauble!!"**

"**It's NOT just a bauble! ONE bauble could ruin the WHOLE tree!! If the bauble's wrong, then the tinsel will be caggy! And the tree will look ugly and the ROOM WILL LOOK A MESS!!!" (A:N: Yeah my mom gave me that little phrase)**

**She took a deep breath. Will looked and his decoration then passed it to Jack**

"**You can put mine on"**

"**Nah, yer ok lad"**

**I snatched both Will's cracker and Jack's bauble. (A:N: Did anyone else think that sounded rude?)**

"**I'll put them on!"**

**I walked over to the tree **

"**Er… ok… I'll put the cracker…. Here"**

"**Ahem"**

"**Ok then…. Here?"**

"**AHEM!"**

"**FINE!! Do it yourself!!!"**

**I passed the decorations to Rach.**

……………………

"**There!…. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH!!"**

**Rach slapped Will's hand away**

"…**Ow… Rach"**

"**I'm going to get you guys some Eggnog for doing a great job of staying out of my way!…. Don't touch the tree"**

**Rach went up the basement steps. I waited until the door had shut and I picked up a spare bauble **

"**Jess, go long!"**

**Jess backed away**

"**RK! JESS! Be careful! THE TREE!!"**

"**Chill Will… you guard the tree then if you're that worried"**

**I threw the bauble to Jess, who caught it**

"'**Er luv!"**

**Jess threw it to Jack, who chucked it back to me. I ran around**

"**Who will I throw it to next, no one knows!!"**

**I threw it up in the air**

"**I GOT IT!"**

"**ME TOO!!"**

**Jess and Jack ran towards each other**

"**MOVE!!!"**

**.X.BUMP!.X.**

**Jess and Jack lay tangled on the floor… Jess held up her hand**

"**Wow! I caught it!!"**

**.x.Clink!.x.**

**Will gasped, Jess waved her hand about**

"**What?… I caught it! Didn't you see? It was SO cool!!!"**

"**The… the… the TREE!!"**

**I looked at the tree**

"**What about it?"**

"**The… the bauble!!"**

**Will pointed to a bauble that was on the floor next to the tree**

"**It fell off!!"**

**Jess and Jack stood up**

"**Uh-Oh"**

**I picked up the bauble**

"**Its ok, I'll just put it back on… er… Where did it go?"**

**Jess, Jack and Will shrugged**

"**Will! You were supposed to watch the tree!"**

"**Well if you lot hadn't been jumping and falling over I wouldn't have had to watch it in the first place!!…. Rach is going to notice… then she'll have a fit!"**

**He rubbed the red mark on his hand. I walked up to the tree**

"**Er… I don't know where it goes!"**

**I placed it on a random spine**

"**That looks ok…"**

"**No it doesn't! It's not symmetrical!"**

**I moved it across**

"**Nah luv… Too close to that cracker!"**

"**Gods sake!"**

**I moved it up**

"**NO! TOO HIGH!!"**

"**OH FORGET IT!!!"**

**I went to throw the bloody thing**

"**NO! NO!"**

"**DON'T RK!!"**

"**RACH IS COMING!!!!!**

**We rushed round grabbing the bauble and knocking the tree**

"**Stop! Loose it!"**

**Jess jumped up and down**

"**SHE'S COMING!!"**

**She knocked the tinsel**

"**JESS!!"**

**I shoved the bauble on and we stood still as Rach came down the stairs with a tray of mugs. She stopped on the bottom step and looked and each of us**

"**What have you done?"**

"**Nothing!"**

**She looked around the room and then studied the tree carefully. She looked back to us**

"**Did you touch the tree?"**

**I shook my head**

"**Will?"**

"**No"**

"**Jack?"**

"**Nuh-Uh"**

**She looked to Jess who was suddenly interested in the hands **

"**Jess?"**

**She looked up**

"**What?"**

"**Did you move the bauble?"**

"…**No"**

"**Well who moved the bauble then?"**

"…**I don't know"**

"**Fine then, I'll just take this tray of warm Eggnog and marshmallows back upstairs then. Shall I?"**

"**IT WAS RK!!! SHE THREW A BAUBLE, THEN I FELL OVER! AND THERE WAS A CLINK AND IT WAS ON THE FLOOR!!! THEN I WAS JUMPING AND… AND ….AND I WANT EGGNOG!!!"**

**Rach passed a mug and the bowl of marshmallows to Jess**

"**Thank you Jess"**

**I glared Jess. She just smiled with a mouth full of marshmallows. Rach walked over to the tree.**

"**You know I don't really care that much, it's only one bauble that fell off… and crooked tinsel. But I know where it goes!"**

**She picked off the bauble **

"**You know I'd rather you'd just tell me that it had fell off. I mean I would have put it back on right"**

**She put the bauble on the right place**

**I mean we need more truth here guys…"**

**She straightened the tinsel. Then tilted her head and moved it again**

"**I mean it's not like you ruined…"**

**The tree fell over…**

"…**THE WHOLE FLIPPING TREE!!!"**

**Jess pointed to Rach with a marshmallow**

"**YOU DID THAT THEN!!! I WAS ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!!! I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!!!!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah…. Typical Christmas…. I mean its not Christmas without the tree falling over is it?**

**No, the tree didn't fall over in my house… yet there's still time though. BUT the top spine where you put the fairy on was WAY too long to fit our fairy on… so instead of cutting it my mom just bent it over and then stuck the fairy on top… Almost had a heart attack when a couple of hours later the spine sprung back up and catapulted the fairy at the side of my head.**

**REVIEW….. **

**LUV YA!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. SQUEAKY!

**I'M ALIVE! Lol did you all miss me? I know you did!**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! Except the plot and my characters.**

**SQUEAKY!**

**.x. Rach's PoV .x.**

"Jess! Hurry up!"

"Jess! RUN!"

"LORRY! JESS! RUN!"

"I AM!"

Jess jumped onto the pavement and started gasping for breath

"That… red… light… was… the… shortest… EVER!"

"What do you expect when you try to moonwalk across a four lane road!"

We carried on walking down the street and Jess, having finally caught her breath started skipping beside Rk

"Where are we going?"

"Home"

"Why?"

"Because we're fed up of you"

Jess tilted her head at Rk like a confused puppy

"So why are we going home?"

…Ok maybe a stupid confused puppy

"So we can lock up in the secret cupboard under the stairs… you the one where Harry Potter hides in? And the one we don't tell anyone about?"

I shook my head… Here we go…

Jess stopped skipping suddenly and her eyes widened

"No…not the secret cupboard…"

Rk nodded slowly, smirking because she knew how the mention of the cupboard affected Jess

"Yes Jess… the… secret… cupboard"

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Jess squealed and latched onto a nearby lamppost and bent her knees so her arms were holding up all her weight

"NOOOO! NOT THE SECRET CUPBOARD! ANYTHING! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I SWEAR! JUST DON'T PUT ME IN THE SECRET CUPBOARD!"

We were starting to get weird looks from the passer-by's, but Jack, Will and I carried on walking, leaving Rk to deal with the state she'd got Jess into

"JESS! SHUSH! NO SECRET CUPBOARD HONEST!"

"NUUUUUUUUUUU! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! IF I SHUT UP AND GO HOME… YOU'LL… YOU'LL… PUT ME IN THE SECRET CUPBOARD AND LEAVE ME IN THERE UNTILL YOU REMEMBER IM IN THERE!"

Rk was smiling at a group of old ladies who were walking past Jess giving her a disgraced look

"We're getting her help… she hasn't taken her pills, you know… she's a few malteasers short of a bag"

Jess was still clinging onto the lamppost and still squealing when Rk stamped her foot sharply

"THAT'S IT JESS! IF YOU DON'T LOOSE THAT BLOODY LAMPPOST NOW AND WALK HOME LIKE A BIG GIRL I WILL PERSONALY SEE THAT YOUR SCABBY HAMSTER GETS A FIRST CLASS SEAT IN THE BLENDER!"

We stopped walking and gasped… A few weeks ago we had seen an old woman walking down the street with a shoe box trying to give away this ugly old hamster… any normal person would have been scared by how much of a monster it looked like… so Jess took it home.

"…Squeaky?"

Jess immediately released the lamppost and speed walked in front of us. Rk, pleased with herself, walked past us smirking

"You do realise I just saved the day?"

I smirked back at her

"And you do realise it was you who started it in the first place?"

……………

As we got into the house Jess raced upstairs to her room where the ugly hamster was, the rest of us sat down to watch the TV

I sat down heavily on the sofa and reached for the remote, only to be beaten to it by Jack and Rk grabbing it and racing to the other sofa, I raised and eyebrow and shook my head

"Ha! Beat you!"

Rk stretched out flicking through the channels, I turned to Will who had just sat beside me

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Go and get me a drink, please"

He nodded and stood up

"PFFT! Tell her to get it herself!"

Will shook his head

"It's ok"

"Wimp"

He left and Rk lay her head back down

"Today has been great hasn't it? I mean I got the phone number off that cute guy that worked it the candy shop, you got splashed by that car instead of me…"

"That was only because you pulled me in front of you"

"…AND I got the control off you… AND I managed to get Jess to stop her howling and walk all the way home without a sound… AND now there is peace and quiet and not the slightest noise from her…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rk, Jack and I all screwed up our faces at Jess' high-pitched squeal

"…Well at least I got her here quiet"

**.x.BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.x.**

Jess came bounding down the stairs and raced into the living room holding a furry bundle in her hand

"WHATS WRONG WITH HER!"

"Jess it's a boy!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW EH!"

"Because it has… oh never mind"

Jess quickly turned to me holding out her hands, I stood up taking the furry bundle

"Well SHES…"

I prodded the ugly thing with my finger… it was dead.

"Its… ehm… sleeping, Jess"

Jess sighed and nodded slowly

"Oh…Phew… I thought"

Rk stood up and looked into my hands, I moved around trying to hide the dead hamster from her

"Wait a minute… its not sleeping"

Jess' eyes widened and I glared Rk, moving my hands quickly away from her

"…It's meditating Rk!"

Rk grabbed my wrists and started to try and pry the dead fluff ball out of my hands

"Rk! Loose!"

"I'm just checking it!"

"I've already checked it! It's fine! It's meditating!"

We tugged over the hamster until we both pulled with all our force at the same time and our hands flew apart… sending Squeaky hurdling up in the air across the room… Landing at Wills feet as he entered holding a glass of water for me. He looked down and bit his bottom lip looking back up at Jess. Rk cleared her throat.

"Well its defiantly dead now"

Jess gasped, running to scoop it up from Wills feet

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I put a hand to my mouth

"Jess… I'm sorry"

Rk shrugged her shoulders

"It's just a ball of ugly fluff"

"RK! SH'ES MY BABY!… MY SWEEY CUTE BABY… AND…"

She looked up quickly at Rk

"…ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU JINXED HER! YOU THREATENED TO PUT HER IN THE BLENDER!"

Rk scowled

"Don't blame me! I only said I was I wasn't really going to!"

Jess looked back down at the dead hamster

"I know… I shouldn't have… I …"

Jess burst into tears

"I PUSHED HER TOO HARD ON THAT STUPID WHEEL!"

She wiped her nose on the fluffy thing

"I ONLY WANTED THE BEST FOR HER! SHE WAS SO FAT!"

Jack started sniffling, we looked over to him and he stood up off the sofa slowly

"I gave 'er some o' tha' curry te other night… 'er lil' guts couldn' take it! I killed 'er!"

Will shook his head and walked into the middle of the room

"No, I killed her… I was walking across the landing and I didn't see her… and I … I kicked her… I KICKED HER BALL DOWN THE STAIRS!"

I patted his back and cleared my throat… Best join in

"Well I did kind of fling it across the room…"

Rk just folded her arms and raised her eyebrow

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you all killed him"

Jess wiped her eyes on the dead hamster

"I know what would make Squeaky proud!… we should give her a funeral!"

Jack nodded quickly

"Aye! Te lil' mite would 'ave like tha!"

Jess placed Squeaky carefully in Jacks hands

"I'll find a nice place in the garden!"

I nodded

"I've got a shoebo-… I mean coffin…"

Will went towards the door

"I'll go get a shovel and dig a hole"

Will, Jess and Jack left the room. Rk flung her hands in the air

"Why do I have the feeling my whole day was just ruined!"

"Well it was the only pet Jess actually took care of for more than two days… she really got attached to it Rk"

"So! Give it a nice little flushing, don't bury it!"

"That would traumatize Jess seeing the only pet she liked being flushed down the toilet! What if it didn't flush down properly? Or it blocked? You remember what happened with the fish! That would scare her!"

"Yes, and I also remember another fish being dug up by that stupid mangy cat next door, and been dragged half eaten through her bedroom window in the middle of the night! She had nightmares for months!"

"You just don't want her to end up sleeping in your bed when she gets nightmares"

"…And that too… But I still say you flush it, that cat will dig it up"

"Of course it won't! Will is going to dig a deep hole, the cat will never find it"

I left Rk in the living room and ran upstairs to get the shoebox… I mean coffin.

……………

"Ok… I've got the coffin"

I walked over to the back of the garden where Will had just placed the shovel down

"I've dug the… grave"

I took the hamster off Jack and placed it in the box, closing the lid and leaning to place it into the hole.

Jess stood up off the swing

"AHEM… I would like to say a few words… Squeaky would have liked that"

Jess stood up straight and cleared her throat, Rk shook her head and folded her arms… Jess had made Rk come outside to attend the 'funeral'. Either that or Rk would have had to listen to a whole list of why she was to blame for Squeaky's parting.

"She was a pet, a friend, but most importantly, she was a hamster. My hamster. When I saw her beautiful little specky eyes look up at me from that witches hands, I knew she was the one for me… I had to save her"

I glanced up at Will who was looking down at the floor, trying to hide is amusement from Jess' farewell speech.

"I remember when I put her into her new home… my owl fishbowl, she looked so happy and she went on her wheel for the first time… she was so happy!"

I looked over to Jack who looked like he was about to burst into tears…

"…Then… then… I pushed her too hard on that wheel!"

Jess stopped for a moment and wiped her cheeks where some tears had fallen… bless

"But… I am not only to blame for Squeaky's trip underground…"

She looked to each of us

"You all did… through pushing her down the stairs, throwing her across a room, through curry poisoning, and finally through threats"

I looked around, Jack was now crying

"But… I forgive you… Squeaky… we shall miss you"

She placed a bunch of flowers on top of the box and stood up. Will started to fill the hole back up, Rk sighed

"Can we go in now!"

"OI!"

I looked round over the fence of the house next door, Mr Johnson was peeping over pointing fiercely at us

"What do you want?"

"I WANT MY FLOWERS BACK!"

"What flowers?"

"THE ONES YOU JUST BURIED!"

I shook my head

"Oh be quiet you stupid little man, they're just weeds from your garden!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THEY WERE FOR MY SICK MOTHER! AND THEY WEREN'T FROM MY GARDEN! SGE STOLE THEM FROM MY KITCHEN TABLE! NOW RETURN THEM AT ONVE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

He was still pointing at Jess. Rk unfolded her arms and stepped towards the fence

"Rk… don't you start"

"I'm not…"

She stood very close to the fence… even though she couldn't see over it, she looked up at Mr Johnson who was now looking down at her.

"You want the flowers?"

He nodded quickly

"YES IMMEDIATELY!"

Rk didn't drop eye contact with Mr Johnson but called out

"Stop shovelling Will! Dig up the dirty nasty flowers and give them back to Mr Jackass"

"JOHNSON!"

"That's what I said… Oh and Mr Jackass I hope your mother likes the dirty, wormy flowers… you could have just waited for that mangy cat of yours to dig them up, it digs everything else up! Oh! Remember to tell your beloved mother where the flowers came from… on top of a dead rat's grave!"

He stopped pointing at Jess and his head slightly dropped behind the fence

"NEVERMIND! KEEP THE BLASTED WEEDS! MOTHER NEVER LIKED LILLIES ANYWAY!"

Rk turned around and smirked… then noticed how all of us were staring at her

"WHAT! Well carry on shovelling Whelp!"

Jess raced up to Rk, flung her arms around her and squeezed tightly

"Oh thanks Rk! You saved Squeaky's flowers! You're my best friend!"

She stepped back and allowed Rk to breathe again, and Rk looked relieved that Jess had stopped touching her

"I want you to have Squeaky's wheel… she would have wanted it that way"

Rk raised an eyebrow

"Whatever"

……………

"That was nice of you Rk… I always knew you had a nice person hidden inside"

Rk's face screwed up and Wills compliment

"Whatever… I'm going to bed… Smell you later!"

She disappeared up the stairs… I turned to Will

"I'm going to bed too, it's been a long day"

"I'll go too then"

I stopped on the stairs and turned to see Will climbing them behind me

"Why?"

"Because… I'm tired?"

I raised an eyebrow, then smirked and folded my arms

"You think I'm stupid… I know what you want… a goodnight cuddle… well you aren't getting it!"

I heard sniggering from the room upstairs where Jess, Jack and Rk were… Will gave his best puppy eye look that he learned from Jess… only it works with him

"Fine"

He smiled and pushed me up the rest of the stairs

"Rach, can I ask you something?"

I turned the lamp on in my room and lay on the bed still dressed, picking up a book from the nightstand

"Yep"

Will hesitantly sat on the other side of the bed, sliding so he was sitting next to me

"Well… do you like me?"

I put the book on my lap in mock thought

"Come to think of it… no I don't… so get off my bed"

He smiled and I started to read the book again

"Don't be stupid of course I like you… would I let you in my room if I didn't?"

"I mean like me… like me?"

"Yes I do and you know I do, so why ask?"

"But… you don't hold my hand when we go out… and won't let me kiss you in public…"

Aw… bless. Well it was true… but I can't really do those things with him in public because of the fact of him looking exactly like Orlando Bloom. And every time I do hold his hand or kiss him a photograph of us is on the front page of the local newspaper… and he then has flocks of girls following him.

"I know… it's just because… well… I'm embarrassed too… I can't help it"

He smiled

"Oh… I understand… I thought you were going off me"

"Nope! Guess you're stuck with me for a while longer"

He smiled and moved closer leaning on the head board, I leaned my head on his shoulder still reading

"What are you reading?"

"Reverse Psychology For Beginners, I'm going to try it on Rk and Jess…"

He nodded

"I just think I heard something…"

I put the book back on the side table and listened… I heard movement from the room across the hall, which is where Rk, Jess and Jack were sleeping… I'd made sure they all slept together so then I could get some sleep on my own

"It's probably just Rk cutting Jess' hair when she's sleeping"

He nodded again

"HELLO KITTY!"

"Or Jess letting that stupid flea infested cat in through the window"

"WHAT A PRETTY KITTY AREN'T YOU!"

I shook my head, the thought of that cat being pretty was unbelievable… it is the ugliest thing I've ever seen, it made Squeaky look like a hamster model it was that gross. It had one eye and clumps of hair missing, it smelled and wasn't the slightest bit friendly. And I had to admit Rk was right, the stupid thing did have a record for digging up Jess' ex-pets.

"WHAT YOU GOT THERE PRETTY KITTY? DID YOU CATCH A NASTY MOUSEY!"

I sat you and looked at Will

"You did make sure that hole was really deep… didn't you?"

He looked like he had just remembered something really important that he had forgotten then bit his lip

"Er… yes?"

"WILL!"

"LET ME SEE THAT NASTY MOUSEY PRETTY KITTY!"

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door

"JESS NOOOOOO!"

"WHOA!… THAT'S AN UGLY MOUSEY… WHA-… … SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAKY!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WHATCHA THINK EH!**

**This was actually based on a true expierence i had... poor ickle bubbles... **

**I PROMICE ANOTHER DRINKS CHAPTER IS COMING SOON VERY SOON! .X. DODGES ROTTEN FRUIT AND ODD TIN CANS .X. **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**REVIEW ... thats what its there for!**

**xXxXxXx**


	5. Gym Time!

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK well I'm only really really back so soon cause Meg was doing my nut in about how she has already read the other chapter… so I speeded up a little lol.**

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THEM I WOULD BE LIVING WITH MEG NOW INSTEAD OF SAVING PENNIES!**

**Gym Time!**

**.x. Rk's PoV .x.**

"Change te channel…"

"You change it"

"Yer closer!"

I leaned across the sofa trying to reach the remote… without moving myself too much… but I couldn't reach it without getting further off the sofa, so I leant back on Jack.

"I've decided to watch this…"

He nodded in agreement… We'd been lying on the sofa's watching TV for about a week… only moving when we really had too… Jack and I were on one sofa and Jess and Will on the other. Rach had gone out of town for a week to visit her sick Granddad… She'd left us with a list and rules… but I hadn't worked them out yet… Do it later…

Will stretched and looked to me

"Don't you think we should at least try and attempt the things Rach left us?"

I sighed… Stupid boy

"Will, Will… Will, If the rules were THAT important Rach wouldn't have left them for me! She would have done them before she left!"

I leaned further into the sofa… I'm so smart!

"Mover yer foot"

"Move your body off my foot…"

"…Meh"

I heard the front door open

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

She walked in dumping her bags on the floor, sighing

"Oh my God! That was the worst vacation ever!"

"Meh…"

"Well I was visiting sick old people… what do I expect?"

I leaned around her to watch the TV

"But he wasn't even sick! They just said it so I would come down!"

"Meh…"

She'll realise we're ignoring her in a bit…

"I spent the whole week trying to watch Wheel of Fortune over my Nan and Granddad's arguing!"

"Meh…"

She slumped down on the sofa opposite me and Jack, sitting on Jess and leaning on Will.

"What are you watching?"

I shrugged and Jess cleared her throat… what were we watching?

"Ok… that guy there, see him? Yea him. Well he wants to go to Bermuda to find his long lost girlfriend… … … … … … Her!… … and his only way of getting there is on a raft he built out of potato trees"

Rach nodded

"Oh… Potato trees?"

"Yes! Potato tress!"

"That raft there?"

"Hmm"

I tilted my head

"That wasn't the raft he was on earlier… why are his clothes different?… isn't he meant to be stranded!… Who's that guy!"

Jess pointed quickly at the TV and took a deep breath

"He built a new one after the twister, he has a suitcase, he's stranded on the raft! And HE JUST FELL FROM THE SKY! WATCH IT!"

Rach sighed

"This is so confusing, where's the remote?"

We all pointed to the middle of the floor, Rach leaned over Will causing him to lean to the side to watch the confusing film

"You won't reach it, we've tried"

She pulled the remote closer to her with her foot then reached out with her hand and picked it up… Why didn't I think of that? She leaned back into Will pleased that she now had the power of TV and leaned back onto Will stopping suddenly

"What… what was that?"

She pointed to Will and I sighed

"See Rach we usually call it a stomach…"

"No! THAT!"

I looked closer and saw a huge bulge under his shirt…

"I guess we should have done some movement during the week…"

Rach's jaw dropped

"Is that…"

She grabbed at Will's shirt

"Is that… FAT!"

When she yanked it up to uncover a bulge of fat she immediately turned to me

"Why'd you look straight to me!"

"I left you rules!"

I decided to play the innocent game… and tilted my head

"What rules?"

She stormed out the room

"Well I think that went quite well"

And stormed back in again waving a piece of paper that had been stuck to the fridge and shoved it at me

"THOSE rules! I told you to eat healthily, watch educational television programmes and exercise yourselves physically as well as mentally!"

I looked up at her slowly with my mouth open

"And you expect me to understand that? That's why I didn't do any of them! There were so many big words!"

She pointed to another line

"FEED THE CAT!"

Jess sat up shocked

"…Fluffy?"

"Rach it's ONE role of fat… could be worse"

"…How could it possibly be worse!"

"He could be like Jack… he's on his way to three"

Rach's eyes widened, she put her hands either side of her head and clenched her eyes shut… She's going to explode… she threw the rules down.

"That it! Get up… all of you!"

We started to move side to side…

"Er… a little help Rach?"

**……………………**

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"I'm tired!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up! Stop complaining and walk faster!"

I put a hand on my side

"Rach… stitch… in… my side… slow… now… please"

I pulled on her hand when she didn't respond

"Rach… I… need a … break!"

Jack, Jess, Will and I all collapsed down onto a bench, Rach stood in front of us, hands on her hips giving us the 'your-about-to-get-a-speech' look

"See how unfit you all are? Look how far you've walked… I can still see the house!"

Jack waved his hand trying to catch his breath…

"Tha'…was… a… long…ol'… road!"

Rach sighed

"Hurry up and catch your breath, the gyms only a block and a half away…"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA… GYM!"

"Yes gym… you all need exercise…"

She glanced at Jack who was having trouble breathing properly

"…Some more then others… but you'll thank me when your all fit and healthy again!"

I raised my hand

"Er, we were never fit or healthy to begin with"

"Well I don't care, its time you started to take care of your bodies… they are out temples!"

Everyone on the bench tilted their head up a Rach, she shifted uneasily

"Hey I do yoga what you expect?… Ok everyone up!"

We all moaned and groaned but Rach pulled each of us up and we carried on at our snails pace down the road… You know when your seriously unfit when a granny with a Zimmer frame is beating you up the street.

"Rach you do realise when we get to the gym we're all going to be too tied to do anything don't you"

"Yup… but your still going to try and do some workouts… you need to get back into shape"

"But I like me new shape!"

Jack patted his rolls of fat which rippled under his shirt

"I can balance a mug o' rum on 'em!"

Rach clenched her jaw

"And how exactly do you know that Jack?"

"I tired it… dey we Rk! Yesterday night we muffffffpppppph!"

I clamped my hands over Jacks mouth to stop him telling Rach about our drinking session the other night

"Whatever, stop slowing down and hurry up!"

"STUPID MAN! THE OTHER LOST ISLAND!"

Rach stopped and turned to Jess who was desperately trying to hide her hand held black and white TV out of Rach's gaze. I wondered why she had been so quite.

"Give it to me Jess"

Rach held out her hand to Jess but she just held the TV out of her way

"NO!"

Rach grabbed it and they fought over it slightly… I took that chance to sit on a nearby wall. Jess wasn't putting up that much of a fight and Rach soon had the TV putting it into a bag she was carrying.

"NNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I NEED TO SEE HOW HE RESCUES HIS GIRLFRIEND WHO HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A MONKEY, WHO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY 20,000 CANNIBALS ON THE OTHER LOST ISLAND!"

Rach turned, dragged me to my feet and carried on walking down the street.

We were all getting pretty tired and Jack was panting… except Jess who was doing pretty well and had just about managed to catch up with Rach… when she grabbed her heart and fell to the floor.

"SEE! See what exercising does to us Rach!"

"Shut up!"

She kneeled down by Jess

"I…I…I'M DEAD!"

"Your not dead Jess… come on, I'll help you up"

Rach held her hand out but Jess just shoved it away

"Don't try and stop me!… their calling me… I can see it… HEAVEN!"

"JESS STOP BEING STUPID YOU CANT SEE HEAVEN!"

"I CAN! THERE! LOOK THE SIGN FOR HEAVEN!"

Rach and I followed where Jess was pointing… Rach glared at me…

"IT'S HEAVEN!"

"How was I suppose to know she'd get that addicted! It's not that bad Rach!"

"IT'S MACDONALDS!"

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Rach dragged Jess to her feet where passer by's were giving me glares and Jess sympathetic looks

"WALK!"

**……………………………**

"Ok… now sign here and here… here… here… oh! And here!"

Rach smiled at us

"You are now members of the Fatty Phobics Gym!"

I raised an eyebrow

"…great"

Rach handed us our membership cards

"And if you think that if you loose them you cant come, think again… I'll make you sign up and pay the membership fee"

Jess picked up her card from where she had just 'dropped' it into a plant pot

Rach picked up a leaflet

"Ok… what shall we do?… OH! Swimming! That's fun!"

"Yea! Oh! I just remembered… I haven't brought my swimming gear… I guess I'll just have to sit and watch you have so much fun!"

Rach raised an eyebrow at me

"I had a feeling you wouldn't bring anything… so I packed for you"

She held up the rucksack

"Go get changed"

**………………………**

"Rach I don't DO swimming I don't like it!"

"Don't even bother trying to play the Jess card!"

"What you mean?"

We climbed in at the shallow end of the pool

"Well Jess always uses the excuse that she doesn't like getting her face wet"

"But she doesn't Rach, she was screaming in the changing rooms about her phobia of wet faces"

"Is that why she's bombing Jack in the deep end then?"

I looked down at the end of the pool where Jess was climbing out of poll wearing a bright pink swimming costume, orange armbands, a yellow swimming cap and green goggles. She shoved Jack in and jumped in after him.

"Should she be up there with armbands on?"

I shrugged

"I personally don't know why they don't let people who can't swim up there… if they drown its their own fault and the rest who are wearing armbands will just bob around"

"Jess can swim she just liked the look of them"

Rach started to swim up to the deep end and I followed her slowly

"Where's Will?"

"Undeth te wafa"

"What?"

When I grabbed onto the side of the deep end I looked up at Jess who had one of those nose plugs on to stop you breathing in the water, she pointed down under the water to the bottom of the pool where Will was swimming about, Rach looked concerned

"How long has he been under there?"

"I dent knuw! I wes te buty drenting Jeck!"

"Maybe he can't get back up cause of how fat he is"

Rach glared me as I climbed out onto the stairs, pushing Jack back in as he tried to pass me up the ladder

"I'll get 'im!"

He tried to climb back out but I wouldn't let him pass me on the ladder out of the pool

"Shift! I'm gunna get 'im!"

"Climb out over there tubby!"

"But there's no ladder o'er there!"

"You have arms… pull yourself out!"

Jack turned round to look where I was pointing to and I shoved him in face first back into the water. I heard a whistle go off

"Damn it…"

The lifeguard climbed off the tall chair and pointed to me

"What I do!"

"NO PUSHING!"

"Your shouting at me for pushing when she's running around in armbands up the deep end, pushing AND jumping on people!"

"NO PUSHING!"

"I'll push you!"

"RK! SHUT UP AND GET IN THE BLOODY WATER!"

Rach climbed past me on the ladder and sat on the side. I sat on the last step and sulked… Jack was now pulling himself out of the pool on the other side; it was obviously harder now that he had three extra weights attaching to his middle. He pulled himself up so he was mostly out of the water but the weight of the water pulled his trunks down to reveal his pale butt. Rach, Jess and I covered our eyes.

"Jack! Pull your trunks up!"

"I would it I could get te 'ell out!"

I looked quickly and saw him trying to kick his leg up to roll onto the side

"Whoa… I wondered where the white had gone out of Jess' paint set"

"SHATAP!"

"Well he can't really tan him bum on a boat full of people can he Rk?"

The whistle blew again…

"NO FLASHING!"

"DE I LOOK LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"NO FLASHING!"

"I'M OUT! I'M PULLIN 'EM UP! 'APPY NOW!"

We uncovered our eyes in time to see Jack throw the lifeguard a rude hand gesture as he climbed back on his chair. Jack jumped in above Will and went down to the bottom of the pool. I put my leg in the water by Jess who was swimming around, I kicked water at her and looked away… she looked around and even up at the ceiling. I looked down the side of the pool and saw a tall tanned guy walking up towards where we were sitting. He was nice! I elbowed Rach and nodded towards him, she gasped and stood up quickly.

"Rach! I saw him first!"

"No… I have to go"

She went to walk the opposite way when the sexy guy called out her name. She stopped and turned smiling

"Oh! I didn't see you there!"

He smiled revealing perfect white teeth

"Rachael, I haven't seen you in such a long time! Where have you been hiding?"

She rubbed her neck

"Well you know me… busy, busy!"

He pouted

"Yes… always too busy to return my calls"

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Rach didn't return HIS calls! I WOULD HAVE!

"You know I didn't mean to Ryan, I've just, had a lot on my mind lately"

He pouted more

"I know you wouldn't do it purposely"

I eyed him up and down… nice face, nice chest, great body, and awesome butt!

"I heard your doing yoga? I'm starting that class too!"

Rach laughed uneasy

"I'm not doing that class anymore I'm afraid"

"Why not?"

"I've switched to kickboxing!"

He flashed his perfect smile again

"I had a feeling… so I signed up for that too!"

Rach smiled

"Why?"

"Because I need to get into shape"

I snorted without realising and the guy looked down at me

"Hello"

I stood up quickly

"Hi, I'm Rk, Rach's friend!"

"Nice to meet you"

He turned back to Rach

"Well the class starts in 20 minutes why don't I walk up with you?"

Will climbed up the ladder and raced to Rach's side

"RACH! Guess what! I can hold my breath for 3 minutes!"

"Oh… Will, this is Ryan… Ryan this is Will"

Ryan reached around Rach to shake Will's hand

"3 minutes eh? Well done mate!… So, shall we?"

Will looked at Ryan weirdly

"Shall we what?"

Rach took Will's hand

"He means me Will he was going to walk me to my kickboxing class"

"But what am I suppose to do?"

Rach tilted her head

"Well… ehm…"

The guy walked closer to Will

"Wait a minute… aren't you?"

Ryan pointed at Will

"I mean I saw the pictured in the newspaper but I thought it was just someone who looked like Rach with you"

"Oh! You mean… no… he isn't"

"Your Orlando Bloom!"

Ryan stopped pointing and moved quickly away form Rach

"I'm sorry mate… I didn't know she was with you or I wouldn't… heh… I'm sorry Rach… I just thought we could give it another go… but, sorry I didn't realise… good job on 3 minutes mate!"

He turned and as quickly as he could in wet trunks walked down to the shallow end to a group of guys who must have been his friends

"Er… well I've had enough for today… lets go home"

I nodded and started to walk down the side with Will and Rach who were holding hands

"Whoa Rach he was hot! You went out with him?"

"It was only for a few months… he isn't as nice inside as he is outside"

"SO!"

We walked past the group and Ryan shyly waved to Rach who nodded and Will held Rach's hand smiling. I heard an annoying high pitched giggle… no way…

I looked and saw Jess still in arms bands, hat, goggles and nose plug sitting on the side in the middle of the group of guys

"No way am I letting her get him!"

**.x. Rach's PoV .x.**

Rk ran over to the group and pushed her way between Jess and Ryan… I looked up at Will

"And you lot didn't want to come to the gym!"

He smiled… I turned to the deep end

"COME ON JACK WE'RE GOING!"

"'OLD ON, I'M CLIMBING OUT!

Will and I carried on walking and I heard the lifeguards whistle go off again

"NO FLASHING!"

"SHATAP!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TAR DAR! Lol... what you all think!**

**REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
